Taylor Jackson and the Return of Kronos
by Agent Sky
Summary: Percy and the gang are back but older and they have children. Horible at summaries the story is probaly better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**ME:Hi I'm a new writer so please don't be mean when you reveiw cause if you do- *starts to cry**Jill comes up and pats her on the back then gibb slaps her***

**Jill:She'll cry so don't make her cry!**

**Together:Agent Sky doesn't own PJO! *Then they start to slap each other***

Chapter 1 Taylor's PoV

Hi my name is Taylor Jackson. Yeah I'm the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. I have two younger siblings Peter, and Johnathan (John). My little brothers are twins so they are extra annoying! I've known that I'm a half-blood for like since I was 10 and now I'm 12 almost 13. One of my best friends is Dereck Rodiguez he's the son of Clarrisse and Chris Rodiguez. My other best friend Jack Stoll he is the son of Travis and Katie Stoll, and I have one more best friend Willow Underwood daughter of Grover and Juniper Underwood. Let me explain what I look like I have medium-length choppy jet black hair which I almost always have up in a pony tail, braid, etc. I have silver/greyish eyes and I'm 5'6" tall (and I like the smell of rain.) Dereck has dark curly hair and brown eyes that have this lantino look he is about two inches taller than me. Jack has curly brown hair with green eyes and is three inches shorter than me. Willow has long greenish brownish hair with green eyes and is almost a foot shorter than me. My little brothers look exactly the same but Peter is an inch taller than Johnathan they have blonde hair with sea green eyes.

"Taylor! Time for dinner!" My mom yelled.  
>"Okay be down in a sec!" I yelled back,"Bye Willow see you in a couple minutes!" I said on the phone she said bye then hung up and so did I.<br>"Taylor its been more then a second!" My mom yelled.  
>"Why are we yelling?" My dad askedyelled.  
>"No reason hon. Just keep talking to the boys." My mom yelled to my dad."Taylor get off the phone NOW!"My mom yelled even though I was standing right next to her.<br>"Mom I'm right next to you and I think you broke my ear drum."I said. When we looked at each other then laugh so loud my dad came down with Riptide in his hand raised to strike. When we saw him we started to laugh more cause of his face he was making.  
>"What's wrong?"He asked.<br>"Nothing...Why did you come down here?"I dad shrugged.  
>"I thought someone came in with a laughing gas thing and put it on both of you."He said, then he smiled like it was a huge accomplishment. I head palmed myself,and mom muttered seaweed brain. Then we looked at each other and started to laugh again. "I'm going to set the table now while you two talk to each other."I said. While grabbing the silverware and I started John and Peter ran downstairs and towards me.<br>"Are they actually real?"They asked.  
>"Who are real?"I asked setting the last set of silverware down then turning to look at their sea green eyes.<br>"You know the Greek gods!"Peter yelled my mom yelled at him for yelling at me."But you yell at her."Peter said

"And us too."Johnathan said

"I'm your mom now go get changed out of your pjs."my mom the boys looked down at their cars and toy story ran upstairs to get change."You too Seaweed brain."Then he looked down at his Dolphin pjs and ran up we started to laugh again then the doorbell rang and I ran to get the door. When I answered the door it was the Underwoods.  
>"Hi Willow! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Underwood!"I said.<br>"Hi Taylor. Happy Birthday!" Willow said. Handing me a new sword and bows and arrows.  
>"Thanks Willow I needed new ones." I said hugging her.<br>"Don't thank me its all the Hephatues cabin and your aunts and uncles."Willow said. We were talking so much we didn't pay attention that her parents left and went to the dinning room. Just then a Toyota Pruis and a Ford truck pull up next to the Undrwood's Pruis and our boat and my mom's minivan. "Hey Taylor!" I heard Dereck say,"Oh hi Willow." He added.  
>"Hey Dereck and Jack!" I said.<br>"Hi Jack, Hi Dereck!" Willow said.  
>"Hey guys!" Jack said.<br>"Always the simple one Jack like your mom!" I said. Then I laughed cause of his expresion.  
>"Taylor's right Jack you are to simple!" Dereck said.<br>"You stay outta this." Jack said.  
>"Kids stop fighting, and come eat dinner. Bring their parents too." My mom yelled.<br>"Wait mom, is dad outta his dolphin pjs?" I asked.  
>"Taylor come in here so I can give you a noogie." My dad said. Then I heard Mr. and Mrs. Rodguez, and Mr. and Mrs. Stoll come up.<br>"Dad can I maul you with my new sword?"I asked him. The I heard my mom laugh her head off. I took that as an okay and walked in. "Just so you know I also got new bows and arrows-"  
>"I'm sooo getting you!" My dad yelled. I screamed and ran around the coffe table and couch with my dad on my tail.<p>

**ME:Run Taylor run I don't care if your shorter than him run!**

**Jill:Wow thats amazing she doesn't even try to trip him *BOOM* Agent Sky was that you?**

**ME:Ya can you help me to the hospital I think I brook my body! *Jill rushes over to help Me to the Hospital***

**Peter and John: See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME:Pretty lights OH AH *She notices the readers* Hi guys! Wow another chapter!*Flash* OH**

**Jill:Sorry shes destacted by the Firework/Spaklers she calls them miny fireworks though its not the fourth of July!**

**ME:In the story it is! By the way HAPPY BIRTHDAY Taylor!**

**Togther:Agent Sky doesn't own PJO! *Flash* PRETTY *Runs off toward firework***

Chapter 2 Taylor's PoV

After dinner, cake, and ice cream. I got to open present, from Dereck and his family I got an javelin, from Jack and his family well Jack and his dad ten drachamas which I smiled nervously at because they probaly stole it hense their last name is Stoll *shiver*, You know what Willow and her family got me, my family got me a new Yankee/invisibilty hat cause I lost my first one in the East River when I was six and a half.(Which was seven and a half years ago sadly.) oh and as a joke my dad got me dolphin pj pants. ~I hate my dad~. Since my birthday is on July fourth there is always fireworks unless it rains (Which never happens cause of my gramps Poseidon.) When we were out watching the fireworks and running around with sparkalers which the Stoll's probaly stole again *shiver... again*. "Hey Taylor can we go for a walk?" Dereck asked. When he said that I looked at my dad and he nodded at me like an apporval.  
>"Yeah lets go before my dad or my mom change their minds." I said. Then we laughed then. When we started to walk it was really quiet. I kicked a stone then made it dissolve with my water powers. Finally Dereck said something.<br>"You know the present my family gave you?" Derck said.  
>"Yeah. You do know that was just thirty minutes ago." I said. Then he said a sarcastic no.<br>"Yeah well um... I got ya another present too." Dereck said. He grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a jewlery box but longer. When he handed it to me, I opened it right away. It was a charm braclet with an owl, a sword, and a trident.  
>"Oh wow... Dereck it's beautiful gods thank you!" I said hugging."C-can you put it on I'm horrible at putting on braclets." I said. I was still hugging him.<br>"Taylor are you crying?" he asked. Once he put on my braclet. I laughed nervously and shook my head no. Then he laughed. Then we heard a growl. I whirled around my braid whipping Dereck in the ear. He muttered ow and I muttered sorry. Then we heard about ten more growls surrounding us.  
>"Hello is anyone there?" I asked. Then we heard a slither.<br>"Now what do we have here?" A voice that sounded really familiar said.  
>"Who are you?" Dereck asked. We heard another growl this one sounded really close and I backed up into Dereck who drew his sword to protect me.(I guess or its just self defense.)<br>"Now honey don't work yourssselvesss up. Lord Kronosss doesssn't like worked up demigodsss." I heard the voice say.  
>"Dereck," I whispered "I know what they are now. They are dracnea and hellhounds worse they are workers for Kronos." I whispered.<br>"I heard her say that part about Kronos you know." he said. I did a sarcastic no. "Try to call for help." he said.  
>"Okay I'll try, just get ready for an attack." I said. I took a deep breath. "DAD HELP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Like I predicted the dracnea and hellhounds came from hiding I pulled out my Yankees hat and put it on and turned invisible. When Dereck saw he was the only one fighting, yet he saw that they were dissolving so he was shocked. Finally my dad appeared with riptide and my mom with her dagger but when she saw that I wasn't there and only Dereck was there she whispered something to my dad and ran back to the house. All the sudden I don't know how but a hell hound found my scent and bounced on me. My hat fell off and I hit the ground hard which knocked the air out of me.<br>"TAYLOR!" I heard Dereck say. I heard someone run up and jump over me and killed the hellhound. When I tried to get up I instantly felt dizzy.  
>"Dad?" I croaked still out of breath. He bent down and picked me up and started to run toward the house. "Dad what about Dereck?" I croaked again. he smiled then handed me to my mom who whispered that I'll be okay. Once she got me to the house I relized that I can't feel my legs. "Momma I can't feel my legs." I said still out of breath.<br>"It's alright sweety Chiron will be here in a couple minutes with Malcom and Tyson don't worry. I'm so glad your alright." She said then hugged me. I groaned. "Sorry..." all the sudden My dad, Dereck, and Grover came in. My dad whispered something to my mom who started to cry. She whispered no and then looked at me and Dereck and ran out of the house with my dad and Grover on her tail.  
>"Wh-what happened Dereck?" I asked still out of breath. He shushed me and said it would be alright. He looked out the window. "Dereck where's my brothers?" I said sitting up from the couch. He looked at me.<br>"I'm sorry Taylor. They disapeared with Willow and Jack." He said. I started to cry. He tried to comfort me but I pushed him away and started to run up to my room but collapsed along the way. "Taylor look I'm sorry about what happened to your little brothers. I-I should have protected them and..." He said.  
>"Dereck its not your fault you were trying to protect me." I said. I looked at him and I think I saw a tear flow down his face. "C-can you help me up to my room so I can get some nector." I said. He nodded and put his arm around me and helped me up the stairs. Once we got up stairs I accedently hit my leg on one of my various dressers and tried to hold back my screech but I evidently did a small screech in his ear. "S-sorry Dereck I didn't mean to-" I said to Dereck, but he cut me off.<br>"No, harm done here I'll set you on your bed and then tell me where your nectar is." He said setting me on my bed, and finally told him that it was under my bed. Then he found it after taking out many, many things from under my bed. Finally we heard the doorbell I started to get up but Dereck made me sit down and take a drink of Nectar as he goes downstairs with sword in hand.

**ME:Dereck is soooo sweet I wish theres a guy in my class like that! Well plez review! Next chapter will be posted later this week probaly!**

**Jill:*sniffs* That was sooo sweet!**

**Dereck:Thanks *Agent Sky and Jill see him and faint* Ok anyways reveiw or they probaly won't wake up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Yay another chapter! I so excited Sims 3 Pets is coming soon**

**Jill:I'm getting Sims 2 University in a couple days!**

**Me:Yeah yeah yeah heres the chapter!*takes gun out and points and hostage* Tell me where your base at!**

**Hostage:NEVER! Agent Sky doesn't own PJO**

Chapter 3 Dereck's PoV

Once I got downstairs I opened the Jackson's front door. There standing at the door was Chiron, and Taylor's half-uncles Tyson, and Malcom.  
>"Dereck where is Taylor and her brothers."Chiron said, I put down my sword then told him the story up to that very point. When I was finished we heard someone come downstairs and come in. Taylor looked like she took a shower and she got changed into her camp half-blood tank top on and she had skinny jean on and had a dueffel bag that said "Jackson power" on it.<br>"What I knew I might have to go camp. Dereck do you know where my parents are?" She asked. I pointed to her parents she ran down the stairs and hugged her parents and her mom started to cry again. She kept hugging them and kept whispering something to her mom then she hugged her dad and whispered something and he nodded. "I love you." she finally said after being silent. "Don't worry I'll find them." she hugged them one more time and ran over to where I am and we started to leave. Then we got into the van.  
>"Sooo where did you get that dueffel bag?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled then punched me on the arm. "I'm glad my head wasn't there." I said. Then she laughed at me.<br>"I got it at the Jackson family reunion when I was ten right before my parents told me I was a half-blood." She said. Then I looked down at her braclet I gave her. Suddenly I remembered the sheild part of it.  
>"I just remembered your braclet turns into a shield." I said she looked at me shocked.<br>"Show me you doofus. Before I make get wet in the spot you don't want to get wet at." She said. I looked down at my pants. Then she laughed. Finally I showed her that if you press the trident that it would turn into sheild. She gasped and gave me another hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hey look at that we're at camp!" She exclaimed. She quickly opened the van's door and grabbed her bag. "Come on slow poke, Let's go see Rosa and Lisa." She said. Rosa is the daughter of Nico and Terra Di Angelo and Lisa is her half sister. She started to run towards her cabin I was right behind. Once she opened the door she squealed dropped her bag and run to embrace her half-sister.  
>"I missed you soooo much Tay-Tay!"Lisa said. I just stood by the door when Lisa looked up she whispered something to Taylor and she whispered something back.<br>"Lisa meet Dereck, Dereck meet my half-sister Lisa." Taylor said. We shook hands.  
>"Who are you the son of?" Lisa asked. Taylor muttered doofus then snickered.<br>"Um...I'm the son of Clarrise and Chris Rodiguez." I said. Lisa looked shocked then someone came in thank the gods it was Tyson! When he was embracing Taylor (because he didn't get the chance to back at her house.) I snuck out the Poseidon cabin and went to my cabin the Ares cabin. Once I opened the door and immedeatly had to duck from a flying dagger. "Guys what did I say keep the cabin clean while I was gone for today!" I yelled everyone looked up from what they were doing some were arm wrestling and others were just plain 'ol wrestling. After yelling at Kara my co-head counseler I heard a knock at the cabin then I went to answer the door when someone yelled somethin like "Dereck open the door right now!" I knew it was Taylor. So I ran to get the door and there was Taylor.  
>"C'mon we have to go counsult the oracle now to see how we're going to save my brothers, Willow, and Jack." She said. I said ohhhh and of we went towards the oracles cave.<p>

**Me:See ya later!**

**Jill:Next chapter probaly will be up tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that or-**

**Me:They get it See ya!**


	4. AN help!

**Hey guys I need help I'm going to need a new character for my story. I'm going to need these things:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly parent:**

**Mortal family:**

**Weapons:**

**Gender:**

**If female is she a hunter?:**

**Camp clothes:**

**Regular clothes:**

**Special jewelry(optional):**

**Scars(again optional):**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me:Hey peeps its me Agent Sky! I bored and writing this story so if it is boring it is because I'm bored.**

**Jill:Hey your always bored!**

**Me: :-) smilling is the best medicine for boredom!**

**Togther:Agent Sky doesn't own PJO!*Agent Sky slaps Jill for no reason***

Chapter 4 Dereck's PoV

"Why did they choose such a steep hill to put the oracle's cave?" Taylor complained. I looked at the starry sky than looked down at Taylor whom stopped at the cliff half way up. "Today would be my brothers first day at camp,Dereck." She said. I looked at my shoes.  
>"Don't worry we'll find them." I said. I put my hand down to help her up the hill she then took it and we walked up the steep hill.<br>"You think so?" Taylor finally said. I stopped then looked at her.  
>"I know so they probaly have the best big sister in the world." I said. She looked at me. I saw the moon reflect of her eyes and I saw a tear run down her face. She then stepped over a stone and hugged me.<br>"Thanks Dereck your the most best friend anyone could have." She said. She let go of me and we walked up the rest of the steep hill. Once we got up there we heard someone come out of the curtain like thing at the oracle's cave. "Hello?" Taylor asked.  
>"Whatcha kids doin up here at this time of night?" I heard a familiar voice say. Taylor gasped and ran over to where the voice came from. "Oh gods its you Taylor!" The oracle (I think) said. "And thats you Dereck!" She said.<br>"Hi Aunt Rachel!" Taylor exclaimed. I heard a snort.  
>"I said not to call me 'Aunt' it makes me feel old. Plus I'm not really your aunt." Rachel said. Taylor muttered I know. I snickered and both Taylor and Rachel shot me daggers.<br>"Sorry, I just thought it was funny." I said. They shot me more daggers. Suddenly we heard footsteps come up the hill.  
>"Taylor? Dereck? Are you there?" I heard Lisa say.<br>"Yeah whats wrong?"Taylor asked.  
>"Its-its Rosa she has been stung by-by something." She said. Taylor and I looked at each other then at Rachel ,and we ran for the Big House. Once we got there we saw Rosa laying on the bed freaking out. Taylor grabbed her hand.<br>"Pit Scorpion," she said. I gave her a confused look,"My dad has been stung by one after his first quest," she looked at Chiron. "Do you remember how ya healed his hand when he was stung?" She asked. He nodded and went to the back of the Big house. Taylor looked down at Rosa, Rachel put her hand on her shoulders. Just then Rachel began to sway and mist was coming out of her mouth she just then collapsed and I grabbed her with the help of Lisa and Taylor we put her on the chair near the bed Rosa was on.  
>"Whats happening?"I asked Taylor looked at me just before she was going to tell me Rachel spoke.<br>"two shall go west, to save her family and friends, the trident and the sword will save all but two, one of those two will be the betrayer and the other will die." She said. Just then Chiron came in and saw us all gathered around Rachel who fell asleep on Lisa.  
>"What happened?" He asked. Taylor and I stood up.<br>"Dereck and I need premission to leave camp we just got the prophecy to save my brothers."Taylor said. Chiron looked shocked.

**Me: See ya next chappy!*Smiles***

**Jill:*looks up from the fridge* Wheres the Kettle Corn? *I look at her and laugh***

**Me:In the pantry doofus!*laughs again* **


	6. Chapter 5

**Me and Jill are tired to put our conversation on here put imagine it and then put Krispy Kreme dounts in! I don't own PJO!**

Chapter 5 Taylor's PoV

You can say I'm crazy for demanding premission to leave camp but hey I'm the daughter of Percy Jackson, master of crazy ideas. Anyways once Chiron was out of shock and he healed Rosa who is now sleeping soundly on her bed Chiron finally spoke.  
>"Alright children please tell me the prophecy."He said. He leaned foward in his wheelchair while Dereck told him the prophecy. Once he was done he looked like he was thinking about the prophecy. Finally he spoke again. "Fine you may go it is clear that only two may go west a trident and a sword, which is a granchild or child of Ares and Poseidon... go pack your stuff. You'll leave in the morning. Go ahead, but Taylor may I talk to you before you leave." He said. I nodded and walked out of the Big House with Dereck. We were quiet for a couple minutes then we stopped at the canoe lake. He was about to say something I cut him off by kissing him on the cheek he looked shocked.<br>"Thanks for going on this quest with me it means alot." I said. I smiled at his face and then ran off toward my cabin leaving Dereck by himself. Once I got to my cabin I leaned against the door and sighed. Lisa came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. She looked at me confused.  
>"What? We have ten more minutes till lights out now get changed and into bed." I said. She said okay but still had a confused look on her face. I quickly packed my stuff and left out a pair of clothes for tomorrow. When I was done packing and changing into an old t-shirt and my dolphin pj pants I went to bed turning off the lights. I was awake for a little bit imagining who would betray us and who would die. I really hope my brothers aren't those two. Finally I fell asleep; my dream was that I was with my brothers, and Willow in a cell. I looked around I couldn't see Jack even though they couln't hear me I was about to ask them where Jack is ,when he was throwed in. Willow ran up to him to see if he was alright, but he said he was fine. Just then one of the guards who brought Jack in grabbed Peter he was kicking and screaming all the way out. That was when I woke up.<br>"PETER!" I yelled. Lisa woke up looked at me like I'm crazy(Because I am!) "Whats wrong?" She asked. I looked at her who was on the bottombunk right under me.  
>"Bad dream." I said. I jumped off my bunk and grabbed my change of clothes to get changed into which were a t-shirt that said save the ocean and I put my sea green tanktop over it then I put on my capris with my lime green hi-tops. I walked out of the bathroom and put my pjs into my "Jackson power" dueffel bag. Lisa looked at me and looked like she liked the outfit. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my dueffel and ran out of the cabin and towards the Big House where Chiron wanted to talk to me I didn't understand. Once I walked in Semour growled and I throw him a Snausage and walked to where Chiron was giving Rosa more nectar. Chiron looked up and smiled. And told me to follow him.<p>

**See ya next chappy!**


	7. AN

**Hey guys I'm probaly going to dicontinue this story if ya don't reveiw soooo review!**

**~Agent Sky~**


End file.
